Genocide
by foxydabest1
Summary: A human has fallen down, and after meeting with a fake friend, they decide to kill everyone. Will they comply to what they said, or will they just give up? (Characters: All genocide characters)


**A/N: I do not own UnderTale. I do not own the route. This is just my version of the genocide route. Some of the scripts will be changed. I will be updating this as much as possible. Some of the script is made by Toby Fox, some of it by Undertale The Musical Genocide Package, and some of it made by me. I think that's about it so with that being said. Enjoy!**

* * *

Genocide

Decided Route

I wake up, to see a bright light coming from above me. I look up, to see a hole that I must have fallen down. Well. I can't go back up that way. I walk around. Suddenly, I encounter a bright, yellow, smiling flower. "Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER. Why'd you make me introduce myself again? Don't you know that's rude? Someone oughta teach ya some manners."

" _Wait,"_ I think " _Again? I just met this guy._ " He continues. "Luckily, I'm here. Ready? Here we go!"

A red heart appears and he starts. "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Oh great. So my soul is actually a tiny heart that could shatter in an instance. "Your soul starts off weak but can get stronger if you gain a lot of LV." He continues. "What does LV stand for? Why L.O.V.E of course."

Oh yeah. Sure it does. Nothing would ever mean love. Except… Love.

"You want some L.O.V.E don't you?" He asks. Yeah, I'm so willing to get love from a strange flower. Anyways, A few white things pop up and he starts talking again. Why can't he just shut up for a little?

"Down here, L.O.V.E is shared through little, white, friendliness pellets." Wait. Friendliness pellets? Ok, now I know something is going on. "Move around get as many as you can." He finishes shooting them at me. They are moving so slow, they are too easy to dodge. That's exactly what I plan to do. Even if somehow that _is_ how love is shared, I don't want love from a talking flower. As I dodge the "friendliness pellets" he gives me a dirty look.

"Hey, buddy. You missed them. Let's try again shall we?" No. No, try again. I dodge the slightly faster friendliness pellets. He looks pissed off now.

"Is this a joke?" He yells "Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS." Aha! I knew there was something fishy. "Friendliness pellets" is what he tries to change what I heard into. I dodge the bullets going super fast. Or so I thought.

I feel a sting and then he starts laughing. " YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS!" The bullets surround me, but I don't care. I'm thinking about what he said. " _Kill or be killed huh? Then I will kill everyone down here and leave here alive._ " I didn't catch what he said but the bullets slowly start going towards me. Suddenly he stops laughing. "Huh?" He's obviously confused, and then I see it.

A fireball knocks flowey away, possibly even killing him. But I'm not grateful. I'm just going to kill whoever it is that has saved me. A… goat - that has a purple piece of clothing that I have never seen before that I assume could a garment- walks in and tries to look calm. "My, what a terrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth," She says. I might be innocent for now, but now for long. "Ah, Do not be afraid," She continues. As if I was afraid. "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I come by often to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first to come in a long time." Great. So so far I've met a crazy talking flower and an overly human obsessed goat. What's next? A fish that can breathe above water chases me? Two skeletons try to get me to do puzzles. A robot that wants to kill me? I would just kill them all.

"Come. I will guide you through the catacombs." She takes off into a dark room. I see a small yellow star and touch it. * The shadows of the Ruins Loom above, filling you with DETERMINATION. HP fully restored. Save Cancel

What the hell is this? Is this some kind of game. With saves and reloads. Wait… If I can save, then If I die, I can come back to life. Yes. This will work perfectly.


End file.
